Attention (PewdieKen)
by Treisia
Summary: Ken and Pewdie move in together, but to Ken it seems they're spending even less time with each other than before. Ken has never been a jealous guy, but this is really pushing it. One-Shot!


Aaand it's done! It was so difficult to choose which way I wanted to go with this one, but I'm happy with the result. I hope you have as much fun reading this as I had writing it~! (*^▽^*)

* * *

It's a late night of recording for Pewdie again. He set up his equipment, pulled up Fraps and clearing his throat, rehearsing his opening a few times. His schedule had been completely thrown off track by his recent move to America, and he was eager to make up for the lack of videos with some co-ops.

Cry had offered to record with him since his own schedule for video uploads was fairly lax. Pewdie happily accepted the generous offer, looking forward to playing with Cry again. Their co-ops were legendary, and Pewdie snickered as he thought about how many shippers would be throwing parties at their desks when they saw how many videos he had planned.

"Onwards!"Cry yelled, charging at the pixellated enemies with a fierce battle cry only to run right off the edge of the arena. Pewdie laughed loudly, clutching at his stomach. "Goddamn it Cry!" He gasped out, accidentally knocking his own character into the swarming mass of enemies. They had already recorded around 2 hours worth of footage, including some games they had played in their older co-ops such as Left 4 Dead and Cry of Fear. Felix knew he should be tired but the assorted energy drinks he had downed during the course of the evening kept him wide awake and fully alert. Despite feeling fine, Felix felt sure that he had dark circles forming under his eyes. Usually this would be a problem, since the camera would pick up even the slightest discolouration on his creamy skin , but luckily he had decided not to use a facecam tonight; It only made editing take longer and he just didn't have time.

He heard the bedroom door open with its signature creak, and took his eyes off of the screen for a moment to nod at Ken and place his finger to his own lips in the universal 'keep quiet' symbol. Ken nodded back and padded over to the bed behind Pewdie's desk, laying on his front and resting his head on his folded arms. He winced as the springs creaked under him but the other man seemed too engrossed in the game to notice.

Ken wiggled against the bed to get comfortable and peered around the back of his boyfriend's head to stare at the screen. Some kind of indie fighting game perhaps? It looked like it was probably a free download, made for fun. Trying to make out the blocky graphics from this distance hurt his eyes, so Ken turned his attention to their conversation he could hear instead.

"We are so bad at this game Pewds," Cry chuckled in his deep voice which cracked midway through the sentence and joined Pewdie's in breathless laughter. They continued on in this way for a further 30 minutes, with Pewdie failing continuously and Cry taunting him from his place ahead.

While Ken found the blond man's antics adorable, he couldn't quell the sense of discomfort growing in his chest. He was usually known for being an easy-going guy, but watching his boyfriend almost _flirt _with another guy was slowly beginning to get to him. As time went on, the feeling only got worse. Ken dug his nails into the mattress beneath him and mentally kicked himself for the stupid thoughts. He didn't want to admit it but he knew this feeling. Jealousy. Ken could feel it spreading through him, slipping through his mind. Every giggle Felix let out seemed to worsen the feeling, until it felt like someone had a tight grip around his torso. '_This isn't fair_,' Ken thought, '_that's my job_.'

_**I'm **_supposed to the one playing games with him.

**_I_** want to be the one making him laugh.

Felix, struggling to catch his breath, noticed the clock on his laptop. He felt a bit guilty for a moment; this must really be messing up Cry's sleeping patterns. Hearing his friend stifle a yawn, he immediately decided they had done enough for one night. "Cry, it's getting late.. I still have to stay up to edit this too." He groaned, flipping Cry the finger in response to the teasing laughter that streamed through his headset.

"Night bro, thanks for helping me record! I owe you one." Pewdie said, closing the game applications on his computer.

"No problem friend, it was fun! Nighty-night Pewds," Cry just managed to finish the sentence before another yawn took over. Pewdie ended the call, but decided to keep the chat open in case Cry needed him for anything. He pulled up his editing software and groaned in frustration when he saw just how much work he needed to do. He cracked open his last energy drink and prepared for the long night ahead of him.

The sound of the Skype ending the call jerked Ken from his unpleasant thoughts. Watching Felix stretch out the stiffness from sitting still for so long, Ken tried to reassure himself that they were just playing; Pewdie moved all the way here so he could be with Ken, right? That's not an easy thing to do, and Ken was pretty certain that the Swedish man wouldn't have done it unless he was serious about this relationship. On top of that, Pewds had always been loyal, even just as a friend. He was always been ready to defend the people who matter to him and was almost overly affectionate when it came to caring for them. and Thinking about it made Ken's head hurt and his heart ache. Deciding that spending some time with his lover would help him to push away the borderline possessive thoughts, he reached out and gently tapped on Pewdie's arm. Felix spun his chair around to face him, flicking his bouncy fringe away from his eyes and flashing a megawatt smile at Ken, who managed a slight upturn of his lips in return.

"You know," Ken began apprehensively, hoping he wouldn't sound like a moron, "you moved to America so we could spend more time together, but you've been so busy since you got here that we've barely hung out at all. These all-nighters aren't good for you either. Can't you just leave em' waiting for a bit?"

Pewdie shrugged and gestured over to his computer. "The Bros already had to go without videos while I was packing my house in Sweden, and unpacking here took a whole week." He sighed, obviously stressed over the matter. "I just feel bad if I don't post regularly. The Bros have always been so supportive of me, I just don't want to let them down." He finished, the honesty clear in his voice.

Ken frowned, feeling slightly put out. He knew how much Pewdie's fans meant to him, but surely he surely he was more important? He briefly considered if this was selfish, but quickly disregarded the idea: Felix was far more important to him than his channel, and he trusted that his fans would understand this. It wasn't the first time he had thought about this either. He knew how intolerant the internet could be and he had already come to terms with the decision that, if it came to it, he would quit Youtube to protect their relationship from the bitter hatred which spawned in the comment section. He knew that those circumstances were far more serious than the current ones, but still; Couldn't Felix at least talk to him a little more? Jealousy mounting further, the southern-american had to take a few deep breaths to calm himself.

Despite these thoughts, Ken understood how the dedicated Swede felt and decided not to push him to take some time off. It was Pewdie's call, and if he forced him there's no way the anxious man would be able to relax. 'Although,' Ken thought to himself, 'just a few hours shouldn't matter, right?'

"How about just a quick break then? We can go for a walk, or watch a movie or somethin'." Ken suggested hopefully. His irritating musings made Ken feel trapped, and he would really appreciate the chance to breathe some fresh air.

But Pewdie had already turned back to his screen. "Sorry bro, I have to edit. Maybe tomorrow, yeah?" He continued typing a response to Cry, who had found some problems with his half of the footage. He sighed and ran his hands through his messy hair, trying to remember which program could fix a broken link between video and sound speed. He was sure it-

Suddenly his laptop was slammed shut. Luckily his reflexes had enabled him to pull his fingers out before they got caught, but it had certainly been a close one. A large hand rested on top of it, partly covering the glowing green logo.

Snapping out of the shock, Pewdie whirled around and glared angrily at Ken.

"What the hell man?! I was talking to Cry!" He shouted, gripping Ken's wrist and trying to remove his hands from the lid. Ken cut his attempts short by leaning down until he was towering directly over him. The hand holding his equipment hostage twisted in his grip until it was able to grab Pewdie's forearm.

It was over before he could even tell what Ken was doing.

Ken grabbed Felix and hoisted him over his shoulder in a lumberjack hold. Pewdie kicked his legs uselessly and gripped at Ken's back, angry at being manhandled like this but far more scared of being dropped.

"Relax Felix, I'm not gonna drop you; you're half my weight." Ken said, rolling his eyes and adjusting his hold on the slim man.

"Put me **down** Ken, this isn't fair!" Pewdie had intended to sound commanding, but to his dismay it was closer to whining. Seeing that he wasn't getting out of this, Felix huffed grumpily and allowed his body to go slack. Seeing that his passenger had given up, Ken continued to walk carefully through the house, being mindful not to bash the limp body against anything.

He came to a stop in the lounge and gently placed Pewdie down on the large couch. Before Felix could jump up, Ken casually flopped down on top of him, effectively pinning the smaller man beneath him. Looking ruffled and pissed, Pewdie pushed himself up on his elbows and looked down at the American laying on his chest. Felix got ready to shout at Ken, but stopped himself quickly: Ken's face was hidden against Pewdie's shirt. His hands fisted at the fabric, and Felix swore he could feel him shaking. Still disoriented from the upside-down ride, he tried to remember what the build-up to this situation was. The discussion they were having before hadn't seemed serious, but then again... He hadn't been paying much attention. He prodded at Ken's mess of brown curls with his finger, then switched to running his fingers through the silky strands.

Ken stayed with his face pressed into Felix's black T-shirt, relaxed by the familiar smell and the warmth his body was providing. The fingers in his hair were soothing, and he moved his own hands to lightly hold the slender hips below him, thumbs curled around the front and fingers resting on the back.

Just as Pewdie opened his mouth to grumble about the heavy man squashing him, he heard Ken mutter something. He strained his ears to hear the deep voice, but Ken didn't repeat it.

Felix knew something must really be bothering Ken to make the normally loud and outspoken man behave like this, but he also knew that at this rate he wouldn't have time to edit or respond to Cry.

"Ken, whatever it is, you can just tell me." He murmured, hoping the brunette would hurry. "I need to edit, and I didn't finish speaking to Cry -"

"Don't."

Pewdie's brows furrowed in confusion. "Don't what?"

"Don't.. don't finish speaking to Cry tonight. Do it tomorrow." Ken almost whispered, his words barely audible even in the motionless room.

Unsure how to respond, Pewdie remained silent. This was too much for Ken, who immediately felt dumber than ever. He groaned and reluctantly pulled himself away from the comforting embrace, choking out a hasty 'never mind'. He turned to leave the room in embarrassment but before he could even make it to the doorway, he felt warm fingers encircle his wrist and tug him back.

Felix turned him so they were facing each other, and reached out to place his hands on Ken's shoulders.

Pewdie maintained steady eye contact with Ken, staring into the sad brown eyes which looked wetter than usual. He felt guilt hit him like a punch to the gut, and cringed. "I'm sorry, Ken." He stated, hoping Ken could hear the honesty in his voice. "I didn't know it bothered you like that. If it's tha important to you, then it's important to me too. I'll put the vids on hold okay?"

Ken's body, which had previously gone rigid, relaxed. His shoulders slumped, and he removed his hands from Pewdie's grip to rub them over his face. Felix hearr the deep, throaty chuckle he loved so much come from behind the hands, but he knew he still needed to fix this.

"Ken, I'm sorry that you would think that way at all. Wait, no- I'm sorry I could make you think that way. But I need you to know, you _never_ need to be jealous of Cry. Or my job. Or my fans, or anything else."

His mouth felt dry, and he struggled for words to convey his feelings. Ken was staring at him with wide eyes, but the faint smile and love-filled gaze he was displaying gave Pewdie the courage to continue.

"You may think my channel means more to me than you do, but that's crazy bro! You know why? If I didn't have you.. I wouldn't want the channel! It just wouldn't be fun anymore, and that's everything that comes with it too; Cry, the Bros. Everything."

Almost having to pant between sentences now, even he felt surprised by these realizations. He had always known his friends were important to him, and he had said many times in his videos that the only reason he even does Youtube is to make his fans happy, but hearing himself say it concreted the thought in his mind.

"And you know what Ken? Cry is a great guy, and an amazing friend, but he's not you; He can't help me ignore the nasty comments like you can, can't worry about me and make me take a break when I need it like you do, can't comfort me like you always do. Cry is fantastic, but you're Ken, and that's all you need to be to mean more to me than Cry."

Ken seemed dumbfounded. His eyes were still wet, but for a different reason now. Felix was beginning to get nervous; Had he said too much? Did Ken not return the sentiment? Oh god what if-

Ken embraced Pewdie tightly and kissed him with as much emotion as he could muster. Ken had never been good with words, so he hoped that this was enough to show Felix he felt the same. He pulled back with a soft gasp, and the dazed but incredibly happy look on Pewdie's face told him Felix had got the message.

They stayed like that for a while, just appreciating one another. Ken's mind felt clear, and his worries about Felix not deeming him important seemed like they came from a distant past. Felix sighed quietly, and allowed all his worries about his channel to slip from his mind.

There was no need for 'I love you'.

Neither of them doubted it in the slightest.


End file.
